This invention relates to barbecues and more particularly to a barbecue fabricated from a cylindrical metal drum which is provided with an improved window and a combination vent, ash drain, and support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,170, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,171 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 196,552 disclose barbecues whose major structural components could be fashioned from a cylindrical metal drum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,013 discloses a cooking grill which has a plurality of vent holes at the bottom of its housing, however, since the grill is gas-fired and utilizes a plurality of ceramic briquettes there is no teaching or suggestion of washing ashes from the barbecue through the vents.